


The Sweetest Kind of Revenge

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are in the mood for celebrating after a party at the Schnee mansion. And what better way to mark the occasion than doing it right on top of Weiss's father's desk?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	The Sweetest Kind of Revenge

**The Sweetest Kind of Revenge**

  
Weiss looked over her father’s office. The office at the Schnee mansion, at least, not the one in the SDC headquarters, deeper in the business district of Atlas. It was… a very familiar room and Weiss couldn’t recall if she had ever come here expecting something good to happen in it. Except for now.  
  
“So this is where the magic happens?” Ruby asked with a giggle, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist and kissing the back of her neck.   
  
“Do you have to put it like that, Ruby?” Weiss asked with a heavy sigh, leaning backwards against her girlfriend. Her hand went into her pocket and pressed a few buttons, disabling the cameras in the room that her mother had set up. “Try and have a little class.”  
  
“Ugh, no thanks!” Ruby said, skipping around Weiss and sitting down on the desk. “Now that we’re official Huntresses, we don’t _need_ to go to class anymore!”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes at that and went over to stand next to the desk. She looked at Ruby, _really_ looking at her girlfriend. Ruby looked a bit tired, very happy and smiled when she saw Weiss looking at her. Weiss blushed and looked away.  
  
“You really are cute, Weiss,” Ruby said, shifting closer to her side and taking her hand. “And you were so cool earlier tonight, at the dinner.”  
  
“It was just… something that needed to be done,” Weiss said, shifting from side to side. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Ruby nodded and hugged Weiss up against her. Weiss shivered and made herself relax in Ruby’s grip. It was pretty easy to manage that, actually. It was _nice_ to be held by Ruby. Her girlfriend could really help her relax. Especially in certain ways.  
  
Weiss had been expecting the kiss that Ruby sent her way. And she eagerly responded to it, moaning slightly as she felt her girlfriend’s lips on her own. Weiss shivered, feeling a heat blossom to life deep in her belly. She shifted around, feeling more and more turned on as she held onto Ruby.  
  
“Do you think that anyone’s going to come in here?” Ruby asked softly, stroking Weiss’s chin and neck.  
  
Weiss shook her head. The servants here were all temporary help, hired for the party. They wouldn’t be allowed out of the public areas of the mansion. And the rest of her family shouldn’t be doing a thing right now. It was just the two of them. And Weiss _knew_ what that meant.  
  
Ruby grunted a bit as she picked Weiss up and set her on the desk. Then Ruby stepped in between Weiss’s legs and kissed her again. It was the most natural thing in the world for Weiss to drape her arms around Ruby’s neck and return the kiss, opening her mouth and letting Ruby’s tongue slide inside of her mouth.  
  
The two of them were tightly pressed up against one another. It felt _very_ nice and Weiss moaned softly as she felt Ruby’s body through their clothes. She didn’t feel _Ruby_ quite yet but that would be happening soon enough, she could tell.  
  
“You’re so pretty, Weiss,” Ruby said softly, moving her hands down Weiss’s shoulders. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, meaning every word as she held Ruby close to her. “I’ve never had a girlfriend like you before.”  
  
“You’ve never _had_ a girlfriend before,” Ruby giggled, planting a kiss on Weiss’s neck, right above her shoulder. “And neither have I.”  
  
The two of them didn’t say anything for a while after that. And somehow Weiss ended up flat on her back on her father’s desk, her dress mostly removed. Ruby wasn’t wearing that much more, either. She was looking down at Weiss’s body with a big, bright smile on her face.  
  
Weiss shivered as she looked up at Ruby. She was getting pretty turned on right now. She couldn’t _help_ it. Ruby was too cute, too sweet for Weiss not to enjoy what was happening to her. And… well, never mind that! What was important right now was that Ruby was going to treat Weiss the exact same way that Weiss wanted to be treated. And Weiss was going to do her best to make sure that the same thing happened to Ruby.  
  
Ruby reached down and grabbed Weiss’s panties. Weiss shivered as they were slowly tugged off of her body. She mewled in the back of her throat as she was bared to Ruby, her entire body put on display for her girlfriend. Luckily, Ruby obviously liked what she was seeing. Her eyes ran back and forth, all over Weiss’s body and she kept on smiling the entire while. Then she lifted a hand and rubbed it against Weiss’s breasts.  
  
Weiss moaned at that, pushing her chest upward. It felt _good_ and Weiss could feel the arousal starting to leak out of her as she rocked back and forth. If Ruby would only stick it inside of her, that would just be _wonderful_. Weiss shivered, her skin tingling as Ruby touched her.  
  
Weiss could see how hard Ruby was getting inside of her own pair of panties. Her cute cock was sticking out of them and it wouldn’t take much for Ruby to slide inside of her. And Weiss _really_ wanted that to happen. She wanted it to happen right _now_. She was horny, horny enough to forget about where and why they were having sex.  
  
Ruby reached down and gently spread Weiss’s legs apart. Weiss let her do so, showing off just how flexible Weiss really could be. She blushed a bit as Ruby looked down at her pussy, seeing how Weiss was _really_ wet.  
  
Ruby pulled down her own pair of panties as well, letting her dick sway back and forth. Weiss swallowed, her pussy squeezing down around nothing. She _knew_ how good it could feel to have that thing moving in and out of her. And she wanted it to happen _now_.  
  
“Please, Ruby,” Weiss said softly as she looked up at her girlfriend. “I’m,” she swallowed heavily, “I’m ready for you to fuck me right now.”  
  
“Oh, are you?” Ruby asked with a giggle. “And I want to fuck you too, Weiss!” She grinned and Weiss rolled her eyes automatically. “Isn’t it great how that works out?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Weiss said testily. “Now are you going to get inside of me?”  
  
Ruby giggled again and pressed the tip of her dick against the entrance to Weiss’s pussy. Weiss breathed in and out and did her best to make herself relax. Then Ruby was pushing inside of her.  
  
And it felt _really_ good. Weiss whined as she felt her body opening up, stretching around the cock as it slid deeper and deeper inside of her. She twitched, legs kicking back and forth as she felt the shaft starting to pump back and forth inside of her. She looked up at her girlfriend and saw the warm, sweet smile on Ruby’s face. That made things a _lot_ better and Weiss felt her own arousal surge up inside of her.  
  
It was still going to take a long time for her to cum. It always did. But that was _fun_. Getting to spend… special time with Ruby like this, feeling the pleasure slowly building and building up inside of her as the two of them got to share _everything_ that they were feeling with each other was what let the two of them make _love_ instead of just fucking. And that was an important difference for Weiss.  
  
Weiss shivered as she felt Ruby sinking deep inside of her, opening her up and forcing her pussy walls apart. She really enjoyed the feeling, having Ruby fucking her like this. It was a _nice_ feeling, one that was always pleasant to feel whenever they got the time. They never really got _enough_ time for it, of course, but that was just part of the life of a Huntress.  
  
“You’re so tight around me right now, Weiss,” Ruby said with a smile. “You’re making me feel _really_ good.”  
  
“I, you’re, I mean,” Weiss said, steadily blushing as she messed up what she was saying. “I love you, Ruby.”  
  
There, _that_ was something quick and easy to say, something that Weiss had a lot of practice with. And the smile that appeared on Ruby’s face made Weiss feel nice and warm inside.  
  
Ruby kept on fucking Weiss, gradually picking up the pace as she went. Weiss could take it. Weiss could do more than take it, she could _love_ it. And she very much did love getting fucked like this, feeling her girlfriend’s cock sliding deep inside of her, filling her up, before Ruby would pull back out. And then do it again and again, grunting a bit as she made sure that Weiss got filled _up_ with a thick, hard cock that made her feel _wonderful_ inside.  
  
Weiss reached up to touch her own breasts. They felt good as well and Weiss gasped a bit as she played with them. Her stiff nipples felt especially good as she rubbed at them, feeling the pleasure rocking through her body, filling her mind and soul up with _pink_.  
  
“Weiss, you don’t know how good you look right now,” Ruby said with a smile as she stared down at the Schnee. “All spread out and pale and blushing.”  
  
“You know those two contradict each other, right?” Weiss asked snipply. She wasn’t able to put any real heat into it, though, not when she was enjoying herself so much. “You _should_ say- oh!”  
  
Ruby cut the lecture off before it could begin by rubbing Weiss’s clit. Weiss’s eyes crossed and she gasped, twitching and jerking on the desk as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her.  
  
“You look so cute like this,” Ruby said, not giving out any details.  
  
And this time, Weiss was content to just be informed that she looked good. As if there was every any real doubt of that. When did Weiss _not_ look good? Or, for that matter, when did most of the girls in her life not look wonderful?  
  
Weiss kept on playing with her boobs, rubbing them and kneading them and using all of the tricks that she had learned to make sure that she got to feel _very_ good. She sighed heavily and a smile appeared on her face as she kept on rocking back and forth against the hard cock that was filling her up. It wasn’t terribly easy to manage that in this position, but Weiss gave it her best. And it _did_ help.  
  
And, actually, this was some of the best sex that the two of them had gotten in quite a while. Since the battle for Haven, actually, now that Weiss thought about it. The trip to Atlas had either been too tiring or left them in too close of quarters with other people (mostly Yang) for Ruby to feel comfortable tending to Weiss the way both of them wanted.  
  
And now they were making up for lost time. And it was so _very_ enjoyable. Weiss shivered as she felt herself getting stretched out by Ruby’s wonderful cock as it pounded in and out of her, again and again. She licked her lips, staring up at her girlfriend.  
  
Ruby was looking back down at her, an undeniable hunger in her eyes. It made Weiss feel _warm_ inside to see that look, to know that Ruby wanted her. Wanted her body, wanted her mind, wanted every single bit of her.  
  
By now, Weiss’s orgasm was a lot closer to the surface. She shivered and reached down to gently rub at her clit, slowly moving back and forth against the stiff nub and feeling the sensations shooting up along her spine to her brain, where they made it melt. Weiss couldn’t stand it for too long and soon stopped, panting for breath.  
  
Weiss ran her eyes over Ruby’s body. The past few years had really let her see how much Ruby had grown. Not just as a leader and a Huntress but also as a woman. And Weiss _really_ liked the changes in Ruby’s body. The way that her breasts swayed back and forth (she had obviously only gotten half of what Yang had gotten in the bust department but it was still _more_ than enough), the way her hips and waist had that delightful curve to them, everything about Ruby’s body helped turn Weiss on.  
  
Especially when Ruby put her in her place like this. Naked and flat on her back, Ruby looming above her. Oh, it was just so _hot_. Weiss shivered as another flash of heat burst to life inside of her and spread through her body. And she kept on rocking back and forth against Ruby as much as she could.  
  
“Are you going to cum soon, Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking down at her.  
  
Weiss nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak right now. All she could keep on doing was let herself get fucked and that didn’t really require much of anything from her. Just to lean back and let it all happen.  
  
And that was enough, really. Weiss sighed in satisfaction as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. The constant pounding of her pussy made her feel _really_ good and Weiss bit her lip as she felt the pleasure coming to a point inside of her. Just a little while longer and-  
  
And Weiss came. She gasped, feeling the orgasm go screaming through her body and mind. Weiss completely lost the ability to do anything other than moan, her jaw hanging open and her eyes staring at the ceiling as she felt the pleasure washing through her. Amazing, amazing, it was amazing, she was getting fucked, she loved this so much, she loved Ruby so much, how could anything be better than this?  
  
Ruby kept on fucking her straight through the orgasm. Weiss was only distantly aware of that, feeling the hard shaft pounding in and out of her, again and again. She whimpered in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her again, not given the slightest chance to rest or to recover.  
  
And that was _good_. Ruby hadn’t cum yet so why should she stop fucking Weiss? She should keep _on_ using Weiss like this, like a, a, a- Weiss wouldn’t _dream_ of applying the various words that came to mind to herself but she _did_ know that she was enjoying this and enjoying being of service to Ruby. Being of _real_ service.  
  
“Oh, Weiss, you looked so cute when you came,” Ruby said with a wide, beaming smile. “You’re the cutest girl ever, Weiss.”  
  
“I’m, ah, pretty sure that’s you,” Weiss said, panting heavily.  
  
“Let’s not get into that now,” Ruby said, before chuckling. “Instead, I’ll get into you!”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes once more at the stupid, weak pun. She didn’t say anything, though. Probably because Ruby had just reached _really_ deep into her pussy with a strong thrust and Weiss was finding it difficult to say much of anything right now.  
  
So instead, she just leaned back and moved her arms around her, to get comfortable. That it sent a large amount of her father’s paperwork and pens and the like to the ground was… just something that happened. How could Weiss be held responsible for something like that happening?  
  
Weiss certainly didn’t spend much time thinking about it. Instead, she focused on the cock that was moving in and out of her pussy, again and again. And it was still making her feel _wonderful_. Weiss shivered and moaned as she felt the cock pounding in and out of her pussy. She loved Ruby. She loved Ruby so _much_ and she was happy beyond words that this was happening with her.  
  
It was obvious that Ruby was loving this as well. Weiss just had to look at her to see how much Ruby was enjoying herself. Actually, even that wasn’t needed. Weiss just needed to feel Ruby inside of her, squeeze down on the hard cock that was pounding in and out of her. That was _more_ than enough to tell Weiss how glad Ruby was to be having sex with her.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes and sighed happily. This was probably one of the best places that the two of them _could_ have sex, actually. The only place that sounded any better was on some tropical beach, the sort of place that Weiss had never been to but had seen in the movies. Yes, that would be _really_ nice and Weiss was sure that moving from this dark, cold room to the sunny, warm sky and sand and surf would make an already enjoyable time something _so_ much better.  
  
“You’re smiling,” Ruby said, leaning forward and patting Weiss’s cheek. “Is this really feeling that good?”  
  
“It’s feeling even better than that,” Weiss said happily, opening her eyes and looking at Ruby. “You’re making me feel wonderful.”  
  
“And you’re doing the same to me,” Ruby said, nodding quickly. “The way you’re feeling, all around me, so tight and wet and hot… wow.”  
  
Ruby was wearing a pretty dopey grin and Weiss smiled to see it. It was that good for both of them, huh? Weiss was glad. She _wanted_ it to be that good for both of them. She loved Ruby, she couldn’t put into words how much she loved Ruby and loved being Ruby’s girlfriend.  
  
And Ruby was still fucking her, still pressing her hot, hard cock deep inside of Weiss’s pussy and sending tingles all through Weiss’s brain. Weiss moaned and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth as she felt the pleasure slowly rising up inside of her once more.  
  
She didn’t have as far to go this time. Even when coming down from her orgasm, Weiss hadn’t gone down all the way. She was still feeling very turned on and she was _really_ enjoying feeling the orgasm building back up inside of her. She shifted around on the desk, feeling the cock, feeling her hands, feeling everything and not finding a single thing to be unhappy about.  
  
Ruby stroked Weiss’s cheek, having to lean pretty far forward to manage that. Weiss opened her eyes and smiled up at Ruby, soaking in, well, everything that was happening to her. Weiss couldn’t return the gesture, not with how she was laying on the desk. But she didn’t need to. They both knew how they felt about the other. Weiss pressed her head against the hand and Ruby chuckled.  
  
“You know, Zwei does that when he thinks I stopped petting him too soon,” Ruby said. “And it’s always too soon.”  
  
Weiss sniffed at the idea of being compared to a dog. She was _so_ much more than that. She was, well, Weiss Schnee. It had felt nice to have Ruby touch her head and she did regret that it was over already, though.  
  
“Well,” Weiss said, trying to form a string of thoughts together. With how good her body was feeling, it wasn’t that easy to manage. “I just hope that…”  
  
Weiss’s efforts were completely derailed as Ruby shoved inside of her. The feeling of _that_ made Weiss’s eyes cross and her mind go blank. She sighed heavily as she felt the rod poking inside of her, twisting around and making her feel good. She moaned from the bottom of her lungs as she felt the pleasure pushing up through her body.  
  
“Sorry, what were you saying, Weiss?” Ruby asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
Weiss was just able to wave a hand back and forth as she shivered. That felt _good_ inside of her. She breathed in and out, trying to center herself and knowing that it was a hopeless cause.  
  
And it didn’t really matter that much because she was feeling so _good_ as she got fucked. Weiss managed to get herself to just lay back and enjoy what was happening to her. To just let go and let the pleasure wash over her body as her girlfriend kept on fucking her, pumping in and out of her pussy again and again, making Weiss feel so _good_ inside of herself.  
  
Ruby was obviously enjoying herself as well. There was a big smile on her face as she kept on moving back and forth and she was doing such a _good_ job of making Weiss feel so good as she got fucked. Weiss shivered, licking her lips as she felt the shaft filling her up.  
  
“You, you can go harder, Ruby,” Weiss said softly, looking up at her girlfriend. “I don’t mind if you do.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Ruby said, nodding quickly and taking a deep breath. “Then I’ll _really_ start fucking you, baby!”  
  
And then she _really_ started to fuck Weiss. Weiss moaned as she felt the cock slamming _deep_ inside of her, again and again. It was hitting her cervix and Weiss was _really_ glad that it was feeling as good as it always did, instead of the pain that some women felt. She shivered and moaned and looked up at Ruby.  
  
Ruby had a mixed look of enjoyment and determination on her face. She was giving it her _all_ to fuck Weiss and Weiss was really touched that Ruby would try that. That Ruby would give everything she had to make sure that Weiss got fucked good and hard, that she was left feeling, well, like a well-used slut who had been put through the wringer.  
  
Weiss reached up and played with her boobs, kneading them and feeling the stiff nipples digging into her palms. That was a _nice_ feeling and Weiss shivered as one more drop of arousal was added to the overflowing fountain inside of her. She twitched around on the desk, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of her once again.  
  
It wasn’t even a strictly sexual pleasure. Weiss was just feeling _good_ from this, she was glad that she and Ruby were doing this together and she wanted to do it some more. And what _it_ was didn’t really matter. Just spending time with her girlfriend was enough. Sitting and not saying anything, going for a walk in one of the _highly_ maintained and pruned gardens in Atlas, exercising (especially if Ruby was wearing tight workout gear), it was all _wonderful_ and Weiss always felt good about doing it with Ruby.  
  
And when they fucked? Weiss still felt that same kind of pleasure, but it was enhanced _so_ much. Being with Ruby as Ruby _showed_ how much she loved her, again and again, it was really something special. Something that Weiss didn’t want to do with anyone else. It was Ruby and Ruby alone for her.  
  
Weiss lifted one hand from her breast and ran it along Ruby’s forearm. Ruby glanced up at Weiss’s face and smiled. Weiss blushed and smiled back and then she kept on getting _fucked_. Weiss licked her lips and shivered and let the cock keep on pounding in and out of her.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss panted, feeling so _warm_ and tingly inside of herself, “I’m,” she swallowed heavily, “I love you and I love how you’re fucking me.”  
  
“I love you too, Weiss,” Ruby said quickly. “But if you can still talk like that, then I’m obviously not fucking you hard enough!”  
That made Weiss’s eyes go wide. Especially because Ruby had just reached down and grabbed onto her hips, squeezing down.  
  
Then Ruby started to _really_ fuck her. Weiss moaned in the back of her throat as she felt the shaft pounding inside of her, stretching her out even more than before. Because now Ruby had started to wiggle her hips from side to side and she was making Weiss feel like every single thought was getting driven out of her mind.  
  
It was a _good_ feeling, really. Weiss was enjoying it as she got fucked, as she got used, as Ruby pounded into her over and over again. Weiss was distantly aware that she was making weird, lewd sounds but she couldn’t bring herself to care, let alone to focus too closely on _what_ sounds, exactly, she was making as she took her girlfriend’s rod inside of her again and again.  
  
Weiss’s entire body was shuddering from the force of the thrusts. Ruby was _really_ pounding her, was really turning her into a worthless little slut who was only good for taking cock. Weiss wasn’t the former Schnee heiress, she wasn’t a talented singer, she wasn’t a Huntress in good standing. She was just a white-haired whore for her girlfriend to use however she wanted.  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure, exactly, just _how_ she would be used to fulfill whatever perverted desires Ruby had. She had never had much time to read up on that sort of thing. And she _knew_ that Ruby didn’t have any interest in that at all.  
  
But it didn’t _matter_. Because as long as the two of them were together, then everything was going to be alright because Ruby was going to keep on fucking Weiss and she was going to keep on loving Weiss and Weiss was going to keep on loving Ruby. And really, how much more did anyone need?  
  
Weiss needed Ruby to cum inside of her, she realized. Weiss had already cum from getting fucked by Ruby but Ruby hadn’t cum from fucking her. That wasn’t alright and it needed to be fixed. Thankfully, Weiss had a pretty good idea about _how_ to fix it. She just needed to lay back and let Ruby keep on filling her up.  
  
And it seemed that Ruby was getting pretty close to that point. There was a look in her eyes, a harshness to her breath, it all meant that she was going to be cumming soon. And Weiss did her best to make that happen. She squeezed down around the cock inside of her, urging Ruby to give in and feel _good_.  
  
Weiss gasped as Ruby started to cum inside of her. Her eyes crossed and she shivered from head to toe as she felt the splashes of semen landing inside of her pussy. She whined, twitching around as she felt how _much_ Ruby had enjoyed doing this to her. She wiggled around on the desk, trying, like she always did, to deal with the semen coating her insides.  
  
There was so _much_ and it felt so _good_ and Weiss shivered as she felt the pleasure filling her up. And it wasn’t just Ruby’s pleasure. Weiss was feeling _really_ good from this as well. Very good. Good enough that she couldn’t really put into words how much she was enjoying having this all happen to her.  
  
Weiss could _feel_ each shot of semen as it landed inside of her, hitting her pussy, painting her white. She breathed in and out, trying to get herself under control as she felt the pleasure washing through her body. Then she looked up at her girlfriend’s face and couldn’t even _try_ to keep herself under control anymore. Ruby just looked too _good_. Too sweet, too cute, too happy. Weiss was pushed over the edge into an orgasm of her own.  
  
And it was a _very_ good orgasm, too. Weiss shivered as she clamped down on Ruby’s cumming cock. she gasped as she stared up at her girlfriend, though she didn’t really _see_ Ruby. Instead, Weiss was off looking at… something else. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at, only that her brain wasn’t really engaged in it.  
  
The second orgasm was a lot better than the first one. _Way_ better. Weiss shivered and twitched as she jerked around on the bed and then, finally, she was coming down from cumming. She was gasping for air, her chest raising and falling as she breathed in and out. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.  
  
That was when Ruby hugged her. Weiss’s eyes shot right back open and she stared at Ruby as her girlfriend smiled down at her from an inch away. A hand was running through Weiss’s white hair and Weiss realized that she was lifting her own hands as well and hugging Ruby.  
  
“That was _great_ , Weiss,” Ruby was saying with a big, cheesy grin. “You’re the best and I love you so much.”  
  
“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said, tripping over the words that were jamming up in her throat in their eagerness to get out. “I, I love you too. I love you a lot.”  
  
Ruby beamed again at that and kissed Weiss. Weiss kissed her back. She felt so _good_ right here, trapped in between her lover and the desk, pinned down and unable to do anything but slowly kiss Ruby and feel the semen dripping out of her.  
  
And that was enough. That was more than enough. Weiss sighed happily as she hugged Ruby tightly, making sure that Ruby didn’t want to leave.  
  
Weiss didn’t plan to go to sleep on her father’s desk but she could enjoy her time here for a while before they went off to find _somewhere_ to sleep. Her childhood bed, maybe. And maybe, on her childhood bed, surrounded by her childhood belongings, she and Ruby could…  
  
“You’re blushing, Weiss,” Ruby said with a giggle, planting a kiss on Weiss’s cheek. “Thinking of something fun?”  
  
“Oh, never you mind,” Weiss said huffily, burying her face up against Ruby’s neck and smelling Dust propellant and sweat. It was a _nice_ smell, really. “I’m just going to…”  
  
Actually, Weiss couldn’t think of anything she wanted to do or needed to do beyond laying right here and feeling Ruby on top of her. And really, what more _was_ needed.  
  
“I love you,” Weiss said one last time.  
  
“I love you too, Weiss,” Ruby said, smiling widely and kissing Weiss’s forehead.  
  
Weiss sighed happily and slumped backwards on the desk. She loved Ruby. Ruby loved her. And it was all _good_. It was all really good.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.


End file.
